My random PM's
by randomgirl40
Summary: so my friend and i had the wierdest conversation ever. and i promised to upload it to fanfiction. i kept the promise and here it is! most of the characters are either abridged or ooc. plus Simon, Johnny, Edan, ALICE,alice,Robert, Max, MAXI and Patrick are not real. well they are real cuz i go ta skull with dem. but ya know what i mean... or do you? newest update! Chapta ? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

ME: sooo I was reading through my PM's and a chat I had with a friend gave me an idea! I decided to turn it into a fanfiction! It involves my 'friends', me, Marik, Melvin, Bakura, Ryou, SLENDERMAN!, Yami yugi, Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Pitch and Kevin.  
DIBTP151: basically she said she would turn this into a Fanfic and she did. WHY?  
ME: I always keep my promises! Unlike some people… (Glares at LK)  
DIBTP151: you can't blame him for not updating frequently!  
ME: I am ze author! I can do whats I wants!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone mentioned. Apart from maybe Bob. I also don't own myself. I am the property of ma parents!

Chapter 1 – ma word!

"Coolio!" I said.  
" Stop saying coolio!" DIBTP replied. " But it's my word!" I whined.  
" ssuurree..." Bob slurred.  
"I'm totally made it up!" I snapped at the imaginary wizard.  
" wha- where am I?! Wait... Gay dooshbag and crazy girl... I'm in Random's bedroom!" DIBTP realised.  
"correct! Wha- hey! I have feelings ya know!" I told her.  
"but she called me a gay dooshbag!" Bob sniffed.  
"you're not allowed to be offended when its true." DIBTP explained.  
"BURN!" I yelled.  
"and if it weren't true we wouldn't be dating." Steve replied.  
"yeah... you didn't make up that word. However, since you haven't read the demonata I will assume you think this is true." DIBTP reasoned.  
" **!" I yelled.

ME: sooo I was reading through my PM's and a chat I had with a friend gave me an idea! I decided to turn it into a fanfiction! It involves my 'friends', me, Marik, Melvin, Bakura, Ryou, SLENDERMAN!, Yami yugi, Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Pitch and Kevin.

DIBTP151: basically she said she would turn this into a Fanfic and she did. WHY?

ME: I always keep my promises! Unlike some people… (Glares at LK)

DIBTP151: you can't blame him for not updating frequently!

ME: I am ze author! I can do whats I wants!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone mentioned. Apart from maybe Bob. I also don't own myself. I am the property of ma parents!

Chapter 1 – ma word!

"Coolio!" I said.

" Stop saying coolio!" DIBTP replied. " But it's my word!" I whined.

" ssuurree..." Bob slurred.

"I'm totally made it up!" I snapped at the imaginary wizard.

" wha- where am I?! Wait... Gay dooshbag and crazy girl... I'm in Random's bedroom!" DIBTP realised.

"correct! Wha- hey! I have feelings ya know!" I told her.

"but she called me a gay dooshbag!" Bob sniffed.

"you're not allowed to be offended when its true." DIBTP explained.

"BURN!" I yelled.

"and if it weren't true we wouldn't be dating." Steve replied.

"yeah... you didn't make up that word. However, since you haven't read the demonata I will assume you think this is true." DIBTP reasoned.

" **!" I yelled.

"STEVE! HI!" Bob shouted.

"hello. Bob!" Steve began to make out with bob.

" yuck! I know I like reading yaoi but in real life just- no." I groaned.

"I know." DIBTP agreed.

Lbut guess what Marik is gay!" I announced.

" WHAT!" Marik yelled.

"STEVE! HI!" Bob shouted.  
"hello. Bob!" Steve began to make out with bob.  
" yuck! I know I like reading yaoi but in real life just- no." I groaned.  
"I know." DIBTP agreed.  
Lbut guess what Marik is gay!" I announced.  
" WHAT!" Marik yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HELLOOO! Ima back!  
DIBTP151: ME A TOO A!  
ME: Here is a the a next a chapta!  
DIBTP151: we enjoyed having this conversation.  
ME: we hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 2 – Marik & Bakura!

DIBTP: yep it was confirmed by Takahashi.  
Me: time to celebrate!

Marik : WHAT THE FRIG?! I'm not gay!  
Bakura : (in his head) yes!  
DIBTP : well your creator confirmed it.  
Me: totally.  
Me: too bad Bakura isn't gay. :(  
YB: WHAT!  
Marik: (in head) nooooo!  
DIBTP: yep also confirmed by takahashi.  
YB: I'm pretty sure I'm gay.  
Marik: and I'm pretty sure I'm straight!  
DIBTP: (forces Marik to kiss Bakura) just hook up already!  
Marik: (kisses back)  
YB: (kisses back)  
Marik: (pulls away) (slaps Bakura) WHAT THE FRIGGING FRIG!

YB : Wha?! You kissed back first!  
Marik : Did not!  
YB : Did too!  
Marik : Did not!  
DIBTP: (Ignoring the argument) come on, lets put them in the closet and not let them out until they have a good quality Lemon.  
ME: Ok!  
Me & DIBTP: (Push Marik and Bakura in a closet)  
Marik : Hey! Let me out! (Bang! Bang!)  
Bakura : Hey! You stepped on my foot!  
DIBTP : (to Me) This isn't going as well as I hoped...  
Marik: I need to go peetinkle!  
YB: oh b****r.  
Me: should we?  
DIBTP: (throws a bucket into giant closet) Marik peetinkle in the bucket!  
YB: Marik can I have that bucket?  
Marik: but it's filled with URINE!  
YB: exactly.  
Me: Marik don't give him the bucket I don't care how hot he i just don't do it!  
DIBTP: Does it do it do it do it! No wait do him do him do him do him!  
Marik: f**k you Bakura!  
YB: kiss my ass Marik!  
Marik: but there's poop down there!  
YB : Marik you are an idiot. (Mutters) I don't know what I see in you...  
Marik : Hey! IM NOT AN- Wait. What did you just say?!  
YB : ...nothing...  
Marik : Don't lie to me Fluffy! I can tell when you are!  
DIBTP: they're really hitting it off now... or soon will be...  
Me : Wadda ya mean?  
DIBTP: If they don't have a good ** video in 4 hours the walls will come in like on star wars, crushing them!  
Marik & YB : WHAT?! C**p...  
ME: You'd better get to it then!


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: hi again!  
DIBTP151: this chapter is about Ryou and Melvin!**

**ME: ENJOY! Or else I****'****ll set my Yami on you!  
DIBTP151: you have a Yami?  
ME: yes her name is Laura!  
**** _**

Chapter 3 – Ryou and Melvin.

Me: let's get them out of the closet now...  
DIBTP: fine (opens closet door)  
Marik & YB: (making out)  
Me: yaoi!  
DIBTP: great now she's going to go write a Fanfic on this! Curse you zorc!  
DIBTP : You guys can come up for air now...  
Marik: (passes out)  
YB : Best five minutes of my life...  
Melvin: Why am I out?  
DIBTP: Melvin! (hugs)

Melvin: (tries to stab but cant because of authors convenience)  
ME: Em, WHAT are you doing?!  
DIBTP: hugging Melvin, what else.  
Melvin: why was my hikari snogging Florence?  
Ryou: why was my Yami sucking face with Marik?  
DIBTP: deathshipping time!  
Me: awesome! Back in the closet boys!  
Ryou: Noooo! But I'm a good boy! My mummy says so anyway!  
Melvin: awww. Is ickle Ryou afraid of a wickle hug?  
Me: (uses AUTHORS POWER! On them) now your in a cupboard!  
DIBTP: but their supposed to be in a closet!  
Me: Potatoe potato!  
DIBTP: Noooo... Potatoe closet!  
Melvin : Helllooo Ryou...  
Ryou : No! Stay away!  
DIBTP: you guys know that if we don't have a good ** in 5 hours the walls will close in like star wars, right?  
ME : (Whispers just so DIBTP can hear) What are you doing?!  
DIBTP: (Whispers just so I can hear) trust me.  
Melvin : ... Whats star wars?  
(Smack)  
Melvin : OW!  
Ryou : HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?! YOU THREATENED TO KILL ME YAMI WITH A LIGHTSAVER!  
Melvin : To be honest, I found them in some guys house... Lucas, I think...  
Ryou: You broke into George Lucas' house?!  
Me & DIBTP : Nice XD.  
ME: Awww Ryou and Melvin are finally getting along.  
DIBTP: how do you know that?  
ME: They've gone quiet.  
DIBTP: Have they?  
RYOU: LET ME OUT!  
MELVIN: I'm claustrophobic!  
ME: Really?  
MELVN: YES! Now let me out o else...  
DIBTP: Or else what?  
MELVIN: Ill set Laney and Chloe on you!  
ME: Those b*tches don't scare me!  
RYOU: He's trying to hug me!


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: hello! 4 chapters this week!  
DIBTP151: that's because you already wrote the stuff!  
ME: soooo? Its not copyright! Because we wrote EVERYTHING!  
DIBTP151: whatever.  
DISCLAIMER: yada yada yada! I do not own anything. If I owned YUGIOH! Then Marik and Bakura would be a couple. And Tristan would be a gummy worm! Then I could eat him! Also Duke would be a witch. If I owned Total Drama Heather wouldn't be such a B*tch.  
****_**

Chapter 4 – Enter Aqua!

DIBTP: Awww... ya know he loves ya really Ryou.  
ME: Wait he does?!  
Aqua: Damn! Here ya go... (Hands me £5)  
DIBTP: (takes) cheers!  
Ryou : No! S...stay away! Or I'll, I'll lick your rod.  
Melvin : (evil laugh) you wouldn't dare.  
(Thud!)  
Melvin : Hey! GET OFF ME NINJA POOF!  
Ryou : must... lick... rod...  
DIBTP: I thought Bakura was the ninja poof?  
Me : Ryou stole it.  
Aqua: My Ryou stole something?!  
ME: most likely Aqua.  
DIBTP: AWWW. Ryou's growing up! (Sniff)  
AQUA: Cool!  
RYOU: (somehow opens closet door) TA DA!  
MELVIN: Well done youngling!

DIBTP: fifty bucks bets they kiss.  
AQUA: Fifty bucks bet Ryou slaps Melvin.  
DIBTP: fifty bucks bet that Ryou will enjoy it.  
MELVIN: (tries to kiss Ryou)  
RYOU: (slaps Melvin)  
AQUA: Pay up girlies!  
DIBTP: SH*T! (gives fifty bucks)  
ME: Double sh*t (gives fifty bucks)  
DIBTP: damn. That was more depressing than me being your henchman in marik and bakuras holiday...  
ME: Dont dis mah story!  
DIBTP: Im not!  
Aqua : Shut up! Im trying to take pictures of Ryou!  
Melvin : Ahahaha! You get more and more obsessive everyday Aqua.  
Ryou : You know her?  
Melvin : Yeah. She came up to me after she and DIBTP151 told her how awesome I am.  
(Everyone except Melvin looks at me weird)  
DIBTP: What? I have a soft side for insane people!


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: ima backa!  
DIBTP151: mea toa!  
ME: ima ina thea Francinessa ofa Franca!  
DIBTP151: seriously no one cares!**

**ME: my mummy does.  
RYOU: THAT'S MY LINE YOU WANKER!  
DIBTP151: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
****_  
**Chapter 5 – living in your own fantasy world isn't good.

ME: don't you mean GAY in sane people. Come on! He would never date you!  
DIBTP: Don't crush my dreams!  
AQUA: should i get involved?  
RYOU: no not really.  
MELVIN: Come Ryou lets get back in the closet!  
AQUA: Back off b*tch! Ryou's mine!  
ME: so there fore Yami Bakura is sooo much better than Melvin.  
DIBTP: no way Jose!  
Aqua: COME RYOU LETS PLAY SKYLANDERS!

DIBTP: sigh... I guess living in my own fantasy world isn't good...  
ME: no. No its not.  
Aqua : Good. Now Melvin, BACK OF RYOU!  
Melvin : ...What the fERK is wrong with you?!  
Ryou : I cant believe I'm going to say this, but Melvin. Protect me!  
Marik : What? Melvin?! What did he do? He didn't rape anyone did he?!

RYOU: no... but he needs to protect me from the fan boys outside the window.  
(Edan, Patrick and Max outside window)  
MARIK: NOOOO! NOT THE FANBOYS!  
ME: Oh! how did they get into our PM?  
DIBTP: i invited them.  
ME: WHY!?  
AQUA: HELLO! I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!  
RYOU: AQUA PROTECT ME!  
AQUA: Quiet Ryou mummy and daddy are talking.  
DIBTP : I think we should shoot them  
YB : Agreed (pulls gun out of nowhere)  
ME & Aqua : When did you get back?  
Ryou : (inside soulroom) let me out!  
Marik : um, fluffy? Was that gun up your **?  
YB : ...maybe...  
Edan & Max: ewww!  
Patrick : Nice!  
Me, DIBTP & Aqua: how did you get in?!  
YB: I love all of my fanboys too.  
(Johnny Simon and Robert are out the window)  
You : not those guys...  
Me : I need to turn this into a Fanfic  
Marik & YB : NO! NOT MORE FANFICS! She'll make us kill someone!  
Me : one time!  
Aqua : (Shivers) that was so scary!

ME: i loved that fanfic!  
YB: you are seriously weird  
YAMI: WHO STOLE MY LEATHER PANTS THIS TIME!?  
(Johnny wearing leather pants)  
DIBTP: that's just disturbing...  
AQUA: you know theese peple?  
ME: sadly... yes.  
EDAN: what do you mean sadly?  
DIBTP: YOUR DATING MY SISTER FOR RA'S SAKE!  
ME: speak of the devil.  
ALICE & alice: HIIIIII!  
YB: oh bugger more fangirls...  
MARIK: PROTECT ME FLORENCE!  
MAX: (the dog) WOOF!  
DIBTP: Ok! Both Alices + Patrick, Edan and Max (the human) aswell as Robert get out.  
ME: How come Johnny and Simon get to stay?!  
Aquailita : Yeah. And Yami!  
DIBTP : I wanna see them kiss. Lilly shut up.  
DIBTP: no but you where thinking it!  
Aqua : Guys? Everyone except us, Marik, YB and the dog left.  
(Marik and YB fall on the floor asleep)  
Me : Wtf?!  
(Military walk in)  
Military man : these two are being arrested for suspicion of murder.  
(Military + YB and Marik walk out/ get dragged out)  
ME & Aqua : O_o'  
DIBTP: well... that was weird...  
ME: excuse me Mr Military man  
mm: my hair is arresting these antagonists!  
ME: coolio!  
AQUA: huh?  
DIBTP: she thinks she invented the word coolio.  
AQUA: oh...  
YB:I didn't do it!  
MARIK: MELVIN KILLED ZOMBIE BOY! NOT ME!  
ME: LOLZ!  
AQUA: RIP zombie boy  
DIBTP : yo. Military. Whats up!  
ME and aqua: o_O  
DIBTP: What? Did i forget to tell you I illegally changed all your names to Steve and, using the Mellenium rod, Me and Melvin did... something...  
Military man : (to Marik and the recently turned Ryou) Who are you two?!  
Marik : Malik sebastian Isthtar III  
Ryou : Ryou Bakura  
Mm : hmmm... seems we have the wrong people. Roll out guys!  
(Military exit)  
Aqua : Glad thats over. Now. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAME?!  
DIBTP : Relax. I just changed it to Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: I'm back…. Again!  
STEVE: am I in this chapter?  
ME: yes!  
STEVE: I ONLY GET ONE F*CKING LINE!  
ME: STEVEN ALLISTER ROSS! LANGUAGE!  
****_**

Chapter 6 – oh hi Steve!

ME: first i was Kevin... now I'm Steve?!  
DIBTP: relax its not that bad  
BOB: which ones my Steve?  
STEVE: i'm here.  
BOB: oh hi steve!  
SIMON: wheres johnny gone!?  
AQUA: who?  
ME: the wierd brunette with a minecraft obbsession  
AQUA: ahhh he went to the bath room.  
DIBTP: WE HAVE A BATHROOM?!  
DIBTP: I've been holding in a ** for ages!  
(Simon runs into bathroom, locking the door behind him. Moans can be heard from within)  
Robert : O_o  
Aqua : Wow... do you have a camera in there?  
Me : yeah.  
(Aqua and Robert run into the camera room)  
Me and DIBTP: (glares at bob & steve)

Bob and Steve : ...what?  
Marik : Go away!  
Steve : (Mutters as he and bob walk into the control room) shesh! Calm down...  
Lilly : ... what just happened?  
Me : I have NO idea...  
AQUA: i think Simon just gave birth  
YOU: WHAT!  
ME: Simon's a mommy!  
ROBERT: HOLY **** ON A **** SANDWICH!  
BOB: oh no... Steve...  
STEVE: yes my love?  
BOB: a dude gave birth.  
STEVE: WHAT! Thats not possible!  
ME: HOLY FRIG!  
(Simon walks in carring a baby)

SIMON: Sup.  
DIBTP:Simon youre a mom!  
JOHNNY: Yes and its slendermans baby!


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: sooo helloooo!  
DIBTP: I wasn't in the author's note last chapter because I had to kill my sister.  
ME: I helped!  
DIBTP: she did!  
ME: Anywaay while we wait to get arrested read this. :D  
DISCLAIMER: no siblings were harmed in the making of this chapter.  
****_**

Chapter 7 – slenderman's baby

DIBTP : What yo saying Johnny?  
Aqua : wow... i just watched male pregnancy...  
Robert : Holy BEEP! O_o  
ME: What has slenderman got to do with this?  
Steve : I agree are you high?  
Bob : If so, can I have some?  
YB: Me too.  
Marik : No fluffy! No more getting high!  
Johnny : ...let Simon explain about slenderman.  
DIBTP: ... you know, this would be a bloody good fanfic...  
YB : I, unfortunately, have to agree...  
ME: I NEED TO GO WAZ!  
DIBTP: HUH?  
YB: it's American for pee.  
AQUA: NO IT'S NOT!  
SIMON: LET ME EXPLAIN!  
Johnny: ya see me and Simon went to a gay bar...  
DIBTP & ME: I KNEW IT!  
SIMON: Any way me and Johnny met slenderman.  
Johnny: and we slept together with slenderman.  
DIBTP: AWESOME!  
YB: you should have invited Marik.  
MARIK: WHAT! I'M COMPLETLY STRAIGHT.  
ALL: Sureeee...  
Simon: back to me. then we pushed Johnny out of the bed.  
Johnny: it really hurt.

DIBTP : shut up Simon! Wtf lilly?  
ME: ...what?  
DIBTP: what. The. **?!  
Aqua : Language! Ryous still here ya know!  
Marik : no hes not  
YB : I seriously thought you could tell the difference  
Simon : GAWD DAMN IT! LET ME EXPLAIN!  
All : SHUT UP SIMON!  
ME: whyre you wtfing me?  
DIBTP: maybe its because someone. You. Is sending me multiple messages at a time and I read the first one first  
Aqua : Oh...  
DIBTP: Yeah... anyway... simon. Wtf?  
Johnny : dont talk like that in front of Kevin!  
ME: for the last time, my name is not kevin!  
Simon : ...He was talking about our baby...  
Slender man : aannndd mmmineee  
Melvin : Yo slender! You banged two guys at once?!


	8. Chapter 8

**BOB: YO!  
STEVE: Double yo!  
BOB: so the authors are kinda busy!  
STEVE: being arrested and stuff.  
BOB: so we get to do the authors note!  
STEVE: YESSS! We do! Any way this chapter is bought to you by Kaiba corp!  
BOB: really? I thought we decided on cheerios?  
STEVE: nope Kaiba corp.  
****_**

Chapter 8 – Marik! You're gay!****

SM: TOOTAAALLYYYY!  
MELVIN: HEY BAKURA!  
YB: NO! YOU DEFINATLY CANNOT KNOCK UP RYOU!  
MELVIN: AWWWW!  
AQUA: Why can't Bakura knock up Marik?  
DIBTP: Nope. that would totally not work.  
AQUA: why not?  
ME & DIBTP: Because if Ryou is the girl in deathshipping the YB must be the girl in thief shipping.  
RYOU: Don't i get a say in who knocks me up?  
MELVIN AND YB: quiet Ryou mummy and daddy are talking!  
DIBTP: ok stop putting words in my mouth! I for one think Bakura would be the boy in the relationship!  
Aqua & YB : agreed!  
ME: Aqua! I thought you where on my side!  
Aqua : :P you still have Marik  
Marik : I am totally straight!  
Simon & johnny : No. No ur not.  
Me: even they agree.  
SM : sllleeennndddeerrr mmmaaannn ddoooeeess asss wweeelllllll!  
MARIK: OH FERK YOU! COME KAIBA LET US STEAl bakura's leather pants!  
KAIBA: Why am i even here?  
YB: And Marik i never knew you wanted to get into my pants.  
ME & AQUA: EEK! THIEFSHIPPING!  
DIBTP: SO? i would only squeal if Kenny from southpark appeared.  
Simon: i have a baby!  
Johnny: is it feeding time yet?

DIBTP: F off simon and Johnny. U 2 slenderman!  
Simon : f... fine!i dont wanna be here anyway!  
(Simon johnny and robert exit along with slenderman)  
ME: Now! Appear! (Points at closet)  
(Joey falls out closet)  
Me & DIBTP: Yay! Puppyshipping!  
Aqua : ... i. Love. It.  
Kaiba : I am NOT kissing the mutt!  
ME: DO. IT OR ELSE I'LL TELL YOUR FANGIRLS YOUR SECRET!  
JOEY: NYEH? Moneybags has fangirls?  
KAIBA: Shut it mutt!  
MARIK: OOOH! i love puppy shipping don't you honey?  
YB: Soooo... we're a couple now?  
AQUA: FRIG YES! (pushes marik on top of Bakura)  
DIBTP: Nice move Aqua. LK would be proud!


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: we escaped from jail!  
DIBTP151: stop telling them we went to jail!  
ME: but I like saying that!  
DIBTP151: and we aren****'****t even 14 yet! Geez your not even 13! Yet your still writing a teen fic!  
ME: SO?  
****_  
**chapter 9 – enter TDI! And the sexiness that is Jack Frost.

(Enter Edan)  
EDAN: I think i left some leather trousers her.  
MARIK: These are YOUR leather pants?  
ALICE: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Is that Izzy!  
ME: WHERE?! Me love E- scope!

DIBTP: other than being suprised Kaiba has fangirls... we'll ignore that... what is his dark secret? And who is Izzy? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!  
ME: ... wtf?  
Marik: whats total drama island?  
YB: you idiot marik. Its that show my hikari made you watch. Its like im a celebrity for kids.  
Marik: oh…  
ME:dont Dis TDI! Its my life, my brain, and my password! ... forget the bit about my password...  
DIBTP: who the ** is Izzy?!  
ME: IZZY! is the awesome CRAZY lunatic!  
Dibtp: The one on the run from the CIA?  
ME: YES!  
ALICE: HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO! i wrote a 9shipping story!  
SLENDER: HEEEELLLLOOOOOOO! IIIII AAAMMM TTTHHHEE SSSLLEEENNDDEERRMMAANNN!  
ICHIGO: Sure you are...  
MARIK: HA HA HA!  
YB: WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY LAUGHING AT?!  
MARIK: FOXY BOXES!  
DIBTP: Actually, yeah Izzy was kinda awesome...  
ME: see? And slenderman, ** off!  
YB : Yes. Do ** off.  
Marik : Hey! You stole my line!  
ME: (punch Marik)  
Marik : ...ok you win...  
SM : I DDDOOONNNNTTT WAAAAANNNNTTTTT TTTOOOO LLLEEEEAAAAVVVEEEE!  
DIBTP : tell ya what Slender, ya can come over and we can watch rise of the guardians.  
SM : Yay! Mmmyyyy cooooouuusssssiiinnnnn pppiiitttccchhh issss iinnn Iittt!  
Jack : ... pitch is your cousin? Ok Im calling the guardians...  
(Jack pulls out his phone but before he can call anyone he is tackled to the floor by me DIBTP and Marik)  
Marik : Yay! The sexiness that is Jack Frost!  
Jack : ... Do I know any of you?


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: yes! I has reached double figures!  
DIBTP151: no sexy winter spirits were harmed in the making of this chappita!  
ME: thank you!  
DIBTP151: ya welcome!  
ME: sorry if anyone thought we were in jail.  
DIBTP151: we made it up.  
ME: Hope no one tried to bail us out!  
****_**

Chapter 10!- slender likes jacks mom!

YB: PISS OFF JACK! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOUR MESSING WITH!  
Marik: so? Now we are dating? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!  
SLENDER: IIII LLIIKKKEE JJAACCKKSS MMMOOOMMM!  
JACK: Piss off Slender man!  
YB: First you steal my boyfriend, now you're stealing our slenderman line?  
ME & DIBTP: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
AQUA: GIRLS! Violence is not the answer!  
MARIK: (Hits Ryou)  
AQUA: ALRIGHT! YOU'VE DRAWN THE LAST STRAW ISHTAR!  
Marik: meep!#  
Aqua : (beats the ** out of Marik, eventually knocking him out)  
Jack : ...I know I protect kids and all, but he deserved that.  
DIBTP:Agreed.  
ME: O_o she just beat up Marik... and it was awesome!  
Slenderman : Wellllll tthhhhaaatttt waassss wweeeeiiirrrddddd...  
Jack : Everyone shut up and I might just make it snow.  
Everyone : Yay!  
Bunny : Jack! North's been calling you for hours, mate. Get to Santoff Clausen NOW!  
Jack : No! Tooth'll try and molest my teeth! Dont let her do that Bunny! ITS TORTURE!  
DBTP: Bunny! (Hugs)  
Bunny : Arghh! Get off me you ankle bitter!  
DIBTP: But i want MORE easter eggs!  
BUNNY: get off me ya little bugga!  
ME: Quiet! Kevin is still here! (points to Kevin)  
JACK: Awwww! cute little baby! ARGH! it has no face!  
SLENDER: TTTHHHAATT IIISSS MMMYYY BBBAAABBBYYYY!  
MARIK: Yes that is the love child of Simon Johnny and Slenderman.  
YB: Yes Marik.  
MARIK: Me and Bakura are the godparents!  
ME: WHAT!  
(pitch appears)  
PITCH: I'm here to see my n- (sees Jack) WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
DIBTP: I brought him here! using my AUTHOR'S POWER!  
ME: I helped!  
DIBTP:thats right. She did. Anyhow. How are you here?  
Pitch : ... slenderman brought me here.  
SM : II DDDIIIDDD!  
Jack : (Shoots ice at pitch) die b*tch!  
YB : No! Pitch is my friend!  
(Everyone stares at him)  
YB : ... i have friends other than Marik ya know!  
Marik : (Tackles YB to floor) no! Don't leave me!  
Bunny : (whispers to Jack) i knew he was gay...  
Jack : Totally...  
Me : give me more chocolate!  
Bunny : no ya littl' bastard!  
Jack : language Bunny!  
Bunny : hey. I gotta idea. Hug Frostbite over there!  
Me : (thinks about it) Kay! (Hugs Jack AND Bunny at same time, refusing to let go)  
Jack : now look what you've done Peter Cotton Tail!  
Bunny : alrightie Mate, if Im gonna suffer, so are you.


	11. Chapter 11

**RYOU: hello!  
MELVIN: GREETINGS!  
RYOU: so we were drinking tea…  
MELVIN: and we found this conversation / fan fic!  
RYOU: now for a long time we have been trying to get my yami.  
MELVIN: and my hikari…  
RYOU: together. Well we came to this 13 and 12 year old.  
MELVIN: and they got them together like that!  
RYOU: anyway! Here is the story!  
****_  
**chapter 11 – GET OFF MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

ME: GET OFF MY FUTURE HUSBAND!  
DIBTP& BUNNY & JACK: Huh?  
ME: What?  
KEVIN DA BABY!: WAAAAAA!  
Jack : which one of us is your future husband? (Whispers) please sont be me!  
Bunny : Yeah. Better not be me mate, or your sadly mistaken. Im gay  
DIBTP: No! You cant be gay! Who would we set you up with?! (Stops hugging.)  
me: .. Hiccup?  
DIBTP : What? No. I was thinking jack but apparently HES STRAIGHT!  
Pitch : ... uh oh... you made them mad...  
Jack : (hides in closet)  
Bunny & simon & johnny & kevin : (hide in bathroom)  
Yb & Marik & Aqua : (hide in control room)  
Pitch : ... I'll just be going now...  
Me : oh hell no! Not until you get a good suggestion on who should go out with bunny.  
Pitch :... sandman?  
Bunny (from inside bathroom) : No!  
PITCH: anyway did you just say that Jack is your future husband?  
ME: yepparoo! i read it in a fanfiction!  
SM: iiii'mmmm cccooonnnfffuuussseeeddd!  
JACK: me too. i hardly know this crazy fangirl.  
ME: hiiiiii! i was the first person to believe in you!  
BUNNY: i thought the little bugga's name was Jamie?  
ME: thats cuz he was the first AMERICAN believer. I'm British!

DIBTP: oh no! I was Jack's first british believer! You are not taking that from me!  
Pitch : ... im on this girls side. I do t like it when she gets angry...  
Bunny : if pitch is scareda her then i am too. Ima leavin'!  
Jack : take me with you!  
(Jack and bunny exit)  
ME: damn.  
DIBTP:double damn.  
Aqua : johnny simon and slenderman left, taking littl' kevin with them.  
Pitch : can I leave now?  
Marik : no way! If me and fluffy have to suffer you do too!  
YB : Marik I told you not to call me fluffy in public...  
Pitch : so he can call you fluffy in private?  
ME: ...that's my line you bastard!


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: hellooooooo! Chappie 12 is up!  
DIBTP: as usual no one shall read it…  
ME: DONTA SAYA DATA!  
****_  
**Chapter 12 – who does Jack love?

ME: EMILY! DON'T PUT WORDS IN TA MA MOUTH!  
DIBTP: but its a funn!  
ME: WHYA WEEA SPEAKINA LIKA DIS?  
DIBTP: ia donta knowa but itsa funna!  
PITCH: I'm going to go now...  
MARIK: (tugs on pitch's coat) DONT LEAVE ME WITH THEM! FLUFFY WILL TRY AND MAKE A MOVE ON ME! AND THERES NO TELLING WHAT THEY WILL DO?  
YB: i thought you liked it when i make a move on you...  
ME: EEEEKKK! THIEFSHIPPIN!  
Pitch : let me go or I shall set my nightmares on you!  
DIBTP: So? I like nightmares!  
Jack : Yo. Pitch. Slenderman wants you to go set night mares on yugi- and why am I telling you this?  
Marik: Its because you secretly love him!  
Jack: eww. No.  
DIBTP: Hah! That means he loves Bunny or Jamie because there is no way he can like Tooth!  
Jack : ...  
You : whats the ... for?  
Jack : did you just count all the ... and make random say them?  
DIBTP: yep!  
ME: JACK! TELL ME WHO YA LURVE!  
DIBTP: its bunny isn't it?  
JACK: Nope.  
ME: Its Jamie isn't it?  
JACK: Umm. no...  
MARIK: ITS BAKURA ISN'T IT!? Well tough he's my bread and butter! go fERK around with someone elses!  
JACK: Definatly no!  
RYOU: I'm not THAT bad! am i?  
JACK: I'M IN LOVE WITH GWEN! FROM TOTAL DRAMA!  
RYOU: I KNEW IT!


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: YO!  
DIBTP151: GREETINGS!  
ME: we wrote this yesterday!  
DIBTP151: and to think yesterday. You had only just thought about turning it into a Fanfic.  
ME: (sniff) I know!**

Chapter 14 – WHY ARE WE YELLING!

Me: BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE!  
MARIK : ONLY IF YOU BELIEVE IT IS!  
Dibtp: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!  
Me: I don't know... but seriously? Gwen?!  
Jack : ... GET OFF MY BACK! (Makes a quick escape)  
YB : he's bloody weird...  
Me : oh. Yeah. Look who's talking.  
ME: I can't believe Jack likes Gwen?! seriously! why does he want to get in the way of Gwent!  
YOU: whats Gwent?  
ME: Gwen x Trent!  
DIBTP: i thought you were a 9shipper?  
ME: i is!  
MARIK: how can you ship two things like that? i mean... Trent and Gwen? seriously!  
RYOU: You only watched one bloody episode! and it was the one were he kissed heather!  
ME: i HATED that episode!  
dibtp: i didn't watch that episode.  
ME: you only watched an IZZY episode!  
PITCH: Hello! Did you forget me?  
ME: (throws snowball at pitch)  
PITCH: YOU B*TCH!  
DIBTP: hey! I have been watching two eps of tdi every morning at 10 thank you very much!  
ME: shut up

Pitch : You **! Night mare sand!  
You : (use force field to repel night mare back at him)  
Pitch : ow. You bloody **!  
Me : when did you become British?  
Marik : No! Don't steal my fluffy's accent!  
YB : Have you noticed Pitch rhymes with **?  
Pitch : ... shut up human furby. You foolish mortal!  
YB : I am no mortal (Attacks pitch with shadow magic, making him pee himself in fear)


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I'M BACK!  
DIBTP151: YEP! We are both back! Shes back from her holiday… **

**ME: I have no idea where she's back from… she's just ma weird friend!**

**DIBTP151: hey! You're a weirdo too!  
ME: I know…..  
DIBTP151: your words not mine…  
ME: on with da story!  
DIBTP151: we should do a disclaimer…  
ME: sure!  
DISCLAIMER: we own nothing but our twisted, dirty, funny and weird minds. Please review if ya like! If anyone was wondering why there was no chapter 13. its because im very superstitious…. Anyway…. Enjoy! Or not.  
**chapter 15 – in your dream world!

YB: YES FEAR ME! I AM ZOR-  
MARIK: FLUFFY! SPOILERS!  
YB: Sod off Marik!  
ME: you know ya want him in bed with ya!  
DIBTP: Lilly, i predict in your dream world. we are all cartoons. Izzy was your BFF. Yugi went out with the Pharaoh..  
MARIK: ewwww!  
DIBTP: let mes continues! and Marik was going out with Bakura!  
ME: that is correct. also i wish i was a mermaid!  
YOU: strange little girl...  
YB : we completely forgot Kaiba and wheeler are here...  
Marik : FRIGGITY FRIGG?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY FRIGGING FLOOR?!  
DIBTP: not your house Marik...  
ME: KAIBA AND JOEY ARE MAKING OUT!  
DIBTP: AWESOME!  
MARIK: (Shining torch through window) how do ya call frigging spiderman!  
ME: oh oh oh! I know this one! Call the shield helicarrier!  
Marik : whats there number?  
DIBTP: 0800 00 1066  
Marik : thanks. ... no I do not want free car insurance! No i dont own a pet! ... what the frigggity frigg?!  
YB : good. So i am no longer your cat?  
Marik : frig! I forgot to tell them about you! I have to righ them back!  
Pitch : look what you have done! I need the phone line to call people!  
ME: tell me who!  
DIBTP: you better tell her. She can be very persuasive.

PITCH: nope.  
DIBTP: TELL ME!  
TRISTAN: oh you'll find out ima bout to summon it!  
YOU: how the fERK did tristan get into YOUR house?  
ME: I invited him to play monopoly!  
AQUA: as long as i get to be the car!  
TRISTAN: I'm alwayds the car!  
AQUA: okay.. as long as i get to be the hat.  
TRISTAN: I'M ALWAYS THE HAT!  
(Tristan suddenly gets knocked out. Everyone looks at YB)  
YB : What? I lost control of my hand and accidently punched him...  
Marik : thank Ra. He was ** me off.  
ME: tell me  
Pitch : N-  
ME: TELL ME!  
Pitch : ...no! (Hides in bathroom, locking door.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: ima back!**

**YB: oh no! She's** **going to make someone die!**

**Me: I thought a saw a pussy cat! I did! I did see a pussy cat!**

Chapter 16 - it's Kevin freakin levin!

YB : i'll get him... (uses shadow magic to unlock door)

(Everyone crowds in bathroom.)

ME : Now. Tell me!

Tristan : yeah. Or I'll go all wiggidy wack on yo ** motha **a!

PITCH: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I NEED TO CALL MY MOM!

DIBTP: Seriously?

ME: Well it could've been worse...

DIBTP: How so?

ME: it could've been Joey!

JOEY: adai?

DIBTP: how is that bad?

me: i like puppy shipping!

JOEY; hey moneybags do ya wanna see a movie or soming?

kaiba; umm sure?

ME: puppyshipping!

pitch; hey look kevin said something!

Me: I AM NOT KEVIN!

KEVIN LEVIN: yo! i was called to pick up ben do ya know where he is?

DIBTP: its kevin freakin levin!


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: hellooooo!  
DIBTP: hi.  
ME: so! I am on chapter 17!  
DIBTP: WE!  
ME: yeah yeah what evs….**

Chapter 17 – Darren Shan got married!

Kaiba: stay away from my puppy (glares)  
DIBTP: that is the weirdest thing since Darren Shan getting married this month. I mean seriously! Have you seen his ugly mug?!  
Pitch : STOP JUDGING ME!  
me: ... Darren Shan got married?  
DIBTP: yep.  
me: And you didn't tell me? No. Bigger issue... why weren't we invited?!  
DIBTP: Totally. I mean, he was my first actual author on my favourite list, just after Michael Grant. Btw Mr Michael grant, no. No I am not free to leave the FAYZ! Not since I fell for frigging Caine! What can I say? I like a bad boy. That's how I like Steve Leonard who-  
Darren: HE KILLED SHANCUS AND MR CREPSLEY AND M-  
Marik : HEY! SPOILERS! I haven't read that far yet...  
DIBTP: Kevin frigging Levin! (Hug)  
Gwen1: Get off my man!  
Me: are you Gwen Tennyson or tdi Gwen?  
Gwen1: Gwen Tennyson. R*tard.  
Marik: wow. She's a ** in real life...  
YB: for once I agree...  
Me: you watch Ben 10?  
Kaiba : (shamefully) who doesn't...  
DIBTP: Kaiba too? We should start a fan club!  
Joey : im de leader!  
Me and DIBTP: oh hell no! I am! (Glare at each other)  
KL: sooo. Has anyone actually seen Ben?  
Gwen2: Hey I'm looking for a guy with a green mohawk and piercings have you seen him?  
ME: BOYFRIEND KISSSER! Ya gonna get whats coming ta you if it's the last thing I ever do!  
ALICE: that's right that's right that s right!  
Gwen1: what did she do to get that?  
Gwen2: no idea. Oh they're probably duncney fangirls...  
ALICE: that's right that's right that's right!  
ME: Alice you can turn that off now!  
GWEN2: seriously! What did I do?!  
RYOU: holy tea and crumpets! Its GWEN OFF TDI and KEVIN BLOODY LEVIN!  
GWEN1: what about me?  
RYOU: oh. You're a wanker.  
GWEN1: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
YB: step away from my hikari!  
ME: not tender shipping!  
DIBTP: yes!


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: helloooooo!**  
**DIBTP: yo! Happy Friday everyone!**  
**Me: i am more than just a cat! I am an IAMs cat!**  
**DIBTP: someone call a psychiatrist! **  
**Me: what's wrong?**  
**DIBTP: nothing... HELP ME!**  
**Disclaimer: me no own any anime or TV or cartoon or book mentioned!**  
**Chapter 18 - something for the Truncan fans!**

Marik : i saw Ben go into the camera room  
KL : ... why?  
YB : hes probably watching gay porno  
DIBTP: O_o  
Me: why would you even think that?  
Gwen 1 : Ben would never do that...  
Gwen 2 : have you seen Duncan? Or Trent?  
Me: Trent's nineshipping in the closet  
Gwen 2 : what?!  
ME: yep you heard us 9shipping!  
DIBTP: cody's writing some NOCO story or other...  
RYOU & MARIK: i love NOCO!  
SIERRA: wheres my cody kins!  
GWEN2:Making a NOCO story.  
DIBTP: nope i was incorrect. trent and Duncan are having an affair in the camera room and Ben is filming it.  
Me: O_o  
DIBTP: ...what?  
Everyone: O_o  
DIBTP: again what?  
KL : Ben ships that?  
Gwen 1 : well, apparently...  
KL : Great. Bet the Next thing we find out is that Ben has dumped Julie and is dating Albedo.  
Gwen 1: dont even joke about that...  
Gwen 2 : Grrr. Im calling courtney.  
DIBTP: uhh ohh...  
Me: meow. Cat fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: **wow. It's been a loooong time since I updated.  
DIBTP151: yes, yes it has.  
Me: yeah... That us most likely your fault.  
DIBTP151: O_o whut? How is it my fault?  
Me: (shrugs) dunno. Oh BTW I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, Ben 10, TDI, Slender, Any sort of get out of jail free card or Hogwarts. Yes, we do go to Hogwarts... But that is another story for another time...**

* * *

GWEN2: COURTNEY! GET YOUR BITCHY BUTT HERE NOW!  
COURTNEY: i'm here okay!  
GWEN2: watch the screen.  
COURTNEY: OMG! what is Dunky doing with Trent!  
ME: i know! and i ship that!  
DIBTP: Really?  
ME: yes yes i do!  
DIBTP: you know, they do look good together..  
Gwen 2 & courtney : not you two!  
Kevin : ok im gonna break this up before a full out cat fight starts  
Gwen 1 : forget that! Run!  
(By pure coincidence (or authors power) the two run into the camera room)  
Ben : oh hey guys.  
KL : that is something you do not want to see  
GWEN1: Ben why are you naked along with Albino?  
BEN: thats Albino?  
ME: DUH?  
BEN: i thought it was julie!  
DIBTP: seriously!  
GWEN2: thats even more messed up than those two!  
DUNCAN & TRENT: HEY!

DIbTP: oh my gawd! You are all messed up (stands completely still not moving)

Me: Em? You broke her!  
YB : Yes! Lets party!  
Marik : come fluffy let us crash Kaibas party!  
Me : you guys know your invited right?  
MARIK: SH*T!  
ME: ya welcome!  
Marik : No! How can we do something evil if we're already invited?!  
YB : we could put my hikari and you yami in the closet...  
DIBTP: You WANT to put Ryou through that?  
Me: Shut up Em. Let him do it  
AQUA: my poor ryou!  
RYOU: but me and Melvin are now a couple!  
ME: yessss!  
DIBTP: what!


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: yay! Two chapters in a day!  
DIBTP151: ... How are we friends?  
Me:... Good question! Let us go ask random people!  
DIBTP151: ... (Sigh) you are very confusing...  
Me: :3  
DIBTP151: see? You readers can tell she's ... Strange? Right?  
Me:... Stop asking readers if they know about my learning disabilities!  
DIBTP151: you have learning disabilities? When were you gonna tell me?  
Me:... I do not own Ben 10, YuGiOh!, TDI, Zorc, Alice Cole's sick mind... Yada yada...**

* * *

DIBTP151 : why am i always last to know?  
Alice cole: Lilly. Would you ever stick your fingers up mariks ass?  
Everyone : O_o  
AC : ... what?  
DIBTP: how did you get in here?!  
AC : the power of my imaginary fanfic page! It doesnt exist. Yet. Also the door was unlocked...  
Just answer the question!  
ME: maybe... if i was Bakura.  
YB and Marik: (doing naughty stuff on table)  
RYOU: i'm scarred for life.  
DIBTP: i'm not!  
ME: i'm gonna puke! (vomits)  
AC : O_o im gonna leave now (leaves)  
Dibtp : sweet! Thiefshipping lemon!  
Ryou : my brain just exploded...  
Melvin : I will help you!  
MELVIN: (pulls down Ryous trousers)  
RYOU: ummm... Melvin what are you doing?  
ME: he's pulling down your trousers what else?  
RYOU: i'm more concerned that i'm liking where this is going!  
DIBTP: awesome! deathshipping and thiefshipping lem,on!  
Ryou : (slaps melvins hands) not ready for sex yet.  
Melvin : damn dont worry mini florence. I shall wait for you! Let us get ice cones like in bobtheflyingmonkeys story  
Ryou : oh goody  
Me: (snickers)  
DIBTP:what?  
Me : he still has his trousers pulled down


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: THREE chapters! In on a role!  
DIBTP151: I helped write this!  
Me: oh shut up Em.  
DIBTP151: I'm pouting!  
Me:... Good. I do not own Yu Gi Oh!, TDI, Ben 10, Harry Potter, Darren Shan or MIKA.**

MELVIN: (takes ryou to bathrooom) (moans are heard) Come on RYOU!  
RYOU: NOT READY!  
(marik & yb get up and put on clothes)  
MARIK: what happened? where is mini kitty?  
YB: yes where are they?  
DIBTP: in the bathroom.  
MARIK & YB: SH*T!  
Marik : let us get in there!  
Yb : i agree.  
Me: No! Leave them. They are going through... some tough mind excersises.  
Yb : you expect me to believe that?  
Dibtp : (knocks out yb) yes. Yes we do.  
Marik : Fluffy! Why do you keep knocking people out?! Your worse than Eva!  
Dibtp : Yes!  
RYOU: MELVIN! NOT READY!  
MELVIN: youre the one on top!  
RYOU: oh good point.  
ME: so. ryou is on top...  
MARIK: lemme in! (pounds on bathroom door)  
MELVIN: NO! ooooohhh! go Ryou!  
DIBTP : O_o ryou on top?  
Me: what. Dont like it that way?  
Dibtp : (traumatized)  
Me: sigh. Shes broken.  
Marik : good. Now she cant murder me.  
Melvin : i still can. Oh! Go Ryou!  
Marik: you wanna play the boyfriend card huh? FLUFFY!  
YB: (lunges on to Marik) What!  
MARIK: lets out S** Ry and Mel.  
YB: okay! (rips off his and Mariks clothes)  
ME: SHE'S STILL BROKEN!  
DIBTP: O_O  
Me: Wake up!  
DIBTP: O_O  
Me : I guess you dont want bacon then...  
DIBTP: Bacon!  
Marik & Bakura : (doing stuff they shouldnt be)  
DIBTP: oh. Thiefshipping.  
Me: yeah. Your welcome.  
YB: Marik i think we out sexed them.  
MARIK: yess! victory!  
RYOU: (walks out wearing a towel)we just had a shower  
MELVIN: (wearing a towel) and we are engaged!  
ME & DIBTP: WTF!


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Happy chapter... Ya know I can't recall which chapter were on!  
DIBTP151: hey look! Joeys actually doing something useful in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: yugioh belong to takahashi**.

DIBTP: good Lilly!  
Me: woof!  
Joey: dat b•tch is makin fun o me!  
Kaiba: I'll pay her some money then...  
DIBTP: i'll just take that money... lilly is... unavailable at the moment...  
Me: grrrr (translation : give me the money or the blue eyes white dragon jet gets it)  
Kaiba: not the jet!  
Joey: ADAI?!  
Kaiba: yeah! I speak loser!  
Me: (rolls over) woof (someone rub my tummy! I have an itch!)  
dIBTP: ummm Joey rub her tummy!  
Joey : ...kay.  
(He rubs her tummy)  
Me: (slaps him) what are you doing?! I call attempted rape!  
Kaiba : you know he wasnt actually trying to rape you right?  
DIBTP: sure she knows. Shes just being funny.  
Kaiba & Joey : -_-"  
DIBTP: alotta people have been making that face.  
Me: soooo joey... Go kiss Kaiba! I'm not a dog!  
Joey: ... Kay.  
(Joey and Kaiba make out)  
Kaiba: joey! Stop!  
Joey: why? Don't cha like it?  
Kaiba: not in public!  
DIBTP: ohhhh... ya make out in private?  
Kaiba : ...  
Joey : she got ya there kaib'  
Me: i dont believe it. Emily actually said something useful!  
DIBTP: yeah! Wai- hey!  
Me: ima dog! Woof woof! (Put on dog suit)  
(Max walks in)  
Max: oh hey a dog!  
Me: (attacks max) die kitty!  
YB: (backs away slowly)


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: this is chapter... Ya know what? I can't be asked to remember what number we're on!  
DIBTP15: I actually forgot half of this conversation!  
Me: I know.  
DIBTP15: so what fandoms are do we not own?  
Disclaimer: don't own YuGiOh! Or Zexal.**

DIBTP: oh yeah! Kill that son of a bit*h!  
YB: (hides)  
Marik : hey... wheres fluffy?  
Me: oh! I love hide and seek!  
YB(in bathroom) she better not come in here!  
(Outside)  
Mr tweetums: chirp!  
Steve: Mr Tweetums! Threesome!  
Bob: face it Steve! We are never getting a threesome!  
Steve: little Willard! Threesome!  
DIBTP: ... whos little wilard?  
Bob : steve. No threesome.  
Steve : sigh..  
Marik: little Willard! You came back!  
YB: I thought I killed the bugger!  
Marik: what did you say!  
YB: ...  
Mę: he killed little Willard.  
Mr tweetums: tweet!  
Marik: mr tweetums! Don't cross the road!  
Yuma(runs over Mr Tweetums) that was extreme!  
Astral : SSSPPPPPAAAACCCEE!  
DIBTP: great. A slenderman wannabe...  
Me: hah! Mr tweetums died!  
Marik : No! MR TWEETUMS!  
Yuma: the blond is extreme! Ly gay!  
Me: see? Even Yuma agrees!  
Steve: Astral! Threesome!  
Astral : what is a threesome?  
Steve : come! We shall show you!  
Bob : i dont feel comfortable doing that with an alien...  
Steve : yuma! Threesome!  
Yuma : that sounds extreme!


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: so here's where we left off.  
DIBTP151: lovely, are you doing the disclaimer?  
Me: sure, we don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh!, Zexal, smurfs, Darren Shan saga... Or the Asgard.  
DIBTP151: I didn't think we got to the Asgard yet?  
Me: we haven't. Spoiler alert!**

Bob: I don't want to have a threesome with HIM!  
Yuma: threesomes are extreeemmee!  
Steve: so tell me function who shall we have a threesome with?  
Bob: (evil grin) come let me show you who! (Telleports him and Steve)

(Somewhere else)  
Steve: gargamel! Three some!  
Bob: nope we are not here for him!  
(Enter Harry potter)  
Steve: Harry Potter! Threesome!  
Harry : (runs out screaming)  
Bob : -_- "

Meanwhile at mine  
Me: whered they go?  
DIBTP: if i had to guess, not here.  
Yuma : No... i couldnt tell!

At hogwarts  
(Draco walks in)  
Steve : malfoy! Threesome!  
Draco : wtf?!  
Bob : ...  
Draco : who are you?!  
Bob: I am Bob! A fellow pure blood wizard!  
Steve: hey look its Neville!  
(Neville walks in)  
Steve: Neville! Threesome?!  
Bob: and that's Steve. My vampire boyfriend.  
Draco: and why are you telling me this?  
Bob: cuz you asked.  
(Enter me and DIBTP)  
Me: there you are!  
DIBTP: we just listened to Harry Potter crying about two mysterious figures asking him about a threesome!  
Me: you are total idiots!  
Yuma: hey this hog warts place is extremeeee! Talk about pot flying motha fuckas!  
Draco : pot flying? Isnt pot some sort of muggle mind rape?  
Bob : its called drugs but just ignore him. His brain got taken over by an alien.  
Draco : ah.  
Bob : Yeah. So how bout that threesome? (Bob shouted over to steve who had been pestering Nevile for a threesome) Steve! Get ya ** over here!  
Steve : (walks over) what? Threesome?  
Bob : just shut up.  
Draco : first, whats your view on mugbloods?  
Bob : we steer clear of 'em.  
Steve : Bob, i thought you were-  
Bob : shut up.  
Draco : what about the dark lord.  
Yuma : who?  
Draco : voldemort you moron!  
Voldemort (as tom riddle) : did someone call me?  
Me: Ahh! Egyptian!  
DIBTP: well, he does look like a spinx.  
Bob : you know, your right. Whats up volde?  
Voldemort : dont call me 'volde' mortal.  
Bob : whatever.  
Steve : Voldemort. Threesome!


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: welcome to chapter 23! I think... Is this twenty three minion?  
DIBTP151: (is not talking to me because I lost our drawing)  
Me: I said sorry! Geez... Some people can really hold a grudge...  
DIBTP151: took me ten hours to draw Melvin!  
Me: meep!  
Disclaimer: we do not own Harry potter, yugioh!, Darren Shan saga, total drama or specsavers.**

Voldy: I shall not partake in anything with you foolish mortal!  
Steve: I'm not a mortal! I'm a pengu- i mean vampire.  
Bob: sooo Draco? Still up for that threesome?  
Draco: but I'm not gay!  
YB: my gaydar says you are...  
Me: shut up about your gaydar! Why is it pointing at shark?  
Steve: Shark! Threesome?!  
Shark: no! I'm your brother!  
Steve : yeah. So?  
Shark : its against human nature.  
Steve : SCREW HUMAN NATURE! I HAVE A GAY BRAIN!  
YB : (mutters) only thing he could screw...  
Draco : how are you even in the slytherin house?  
DIBTP: i thought we where in the forbidden forest.  
Marik : Hagrids shack is where i thought we where!  
Darco : ** it gay wad.  
Bob : Dude. Even HE agrees.  
Volde : Burned.  
Steve : I thought you where evil?  
Volde : only on set. Off set I'm-  
Me: yeah. We get it. Duncan. Your like Duncan. Acts badas but is a softy inside.  
Harry potter : (runs in) I heard Voldemort was here and- (faonts upon seeing dark lord.  
Shark : ... what year is he in at the moment?  
Steve: I think 5th  
Yuma: shark! Your extreeeemeeee!  
Shark: I know.  
Me: Draco freaking Malfoy! (Glomps Draco freeaking Malfoy)  
DIBTP: no! Bad Lilly!  
Draco: get her off!  
Volde: hey! DesTiny!  
Destiny: hello! I was checking on my sons.  
Shark: FERK you! You put me in a mental home!  
Steve: and left me with Amber!  
DesTiny : water under the bridge  
Steve : but-  
DT : sorry. Let me repeat that. Water. Under. The. Bridge.  
Steve : (shakes in fear)  
Shark : hell no! You put me in a mental hospital. I wasnt insane before i went in there.  
(Draco : £10 says silver head over there ** himself  
DIBTP: your on!)  
Shark : Why did you even put me in there?!  
DT : thats for me to know and you to wish you knew.  
Shark : THAT IS IT! (Uses power of shark drake, his number, to beat up mr tiny)  
DT : you broke my only pair of glasses!  
Shark : well then ya shoulda gone to specsavers.  
DT : grrrr...  
DIBTP: Hey! Thats lilly's line!  
Me : yeah! Dont steal it! Wait. Hey!  
Steve : (passes out)  
Draco : you. Strange boy with afro. Go see if sliver head ** himself.  
Bob : sigh (goes and looks)  
Draco : well?  
DIBTP:well?  
Bob : I can say that steve-  
Chris : the rest of this message will be shown next time on Total. Drama. Island!  
Of stage : ** hole!  
Chris: who said that? Chef?  
Chef: man chris dat weren't me.  
Me: it was BOB!  
Bob: b•tch!  
Me: and proud of it! Bastard!  
DIBTP: Lilly! I am proud of you! You dissed your imaginary friend!  
Bob: What! I'm not real!  
Me: nooo! Of course you're real!  
DIBTP: sooo... Did he Piss himself?  
Bob: nope.  
Draco: sh•t! (Hands over money)  
DIBTP: thank you!  
DT: Emily! I am your father!


End file.
